Cheer Up Danny
by rhymenocerous
Summary: Danny has had a rough day and Lindsay decides to cheer him up by making one of his favourite fantasies come true. As of Chapter 3 the rating has been changed from T to M. Consider yourself warned!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys. So, I was thinking about ideas for my other story, and this popped into my head. Seeing as it doesn't fit at all into my other story, I decided to give this one a life of it's own because it wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down. Now I feel loads better.

I have chosen to give it a T rating for now, but that could change because, as you will soon find out, there is a lot of potential for some good, old fashioned smut. Please be patient. This first chapter is kind of tame, but it sets things up, and I wanted to get in a bit of background before I cranked dial on the smut up to 11.

As usual, none of the characters in this story belong to me. They are the property of CBS. If only I hadn't already used up my three wishes....

* * *

Danny was beyond tired. He was exhausted and grumpy, and he wanted nothing more than to collapse as soon as he reached the sanctuary of the apartment he shared with Lindsay and their baby daughter Lucy.

He checked his watch again as he rounded the corner and proceeded to walk the last half-block before he reached the front door of their building. It was 1:47 am. He sighed and picked up his pace. He wished Lindsay didn't have to get up and take Lucy to an appointment so early tomorrow morning. He could have really used some alone time with his wife tonight. But he knew that an early morning appointment for Lucy meant that Lindsay would have been in bed and fast asleep hours ago.

Even thinking of falling into unconsciousness himself as soon as he walked through his front door couldn't pull him out of his current mood. He just wanted to push all the stress of the past few days into a deep dark crevice somewhere and forget they ever existed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do that, and he would probably be up half the night tossing and turning which is what invariably happened when he had a case that was particularly difficult to shake. His frustration at not being able to sleep would be compounded by his fear of keeping Lindsay awake with his restlessness. After a few hours, he usually relocated himself to sleep on the couch in their living room so that at least one of them could be relatively well rested the next morning.

He continued these morose thoughts all the way through the front door of their building and up the stairs. When he arrived at apartment 3G, he gently pulled his keys from his pocket and singled out the key that would grant him access to his home. He wrapped his hand around the remaining keys in the bunch so that they wouldn't jingle together when he turned the key in the lock and possibly wake Lindsay or Lucy.

Once he had turned both locks, he carefully placed his keys back in his coat pocket and turned the doorknob. As he inched the door open, he winced as the hinges creaked in protest. He made a mental note to oil the hinges tomorrow.

While he thought about adding yet one more thing to the never-ending list of stuff he needed to do around the house, he didn't notice that although he was still pushing, the door had stopped moving. Looking up, he glanced at the number on the apartment door. 3G. So he had the right apartment. He mentally slapped his forehead. Of course he had the right apartment. His keys had worked in the lock, hadn't they?

_Come on Danny, pull yourself together!_

What was going on here? He pulled the door towards himself so that it was almost closed and pushed again, harder this time. Wild panic rose up from the pit of his stomach as he heard a loud c_lunk_ against the door and once again it stopped moving. Thoughts of a ransacked apartment, or Lindsay and Lucy being in some kind of trouble whirled through his sleep-deprived and foggy brain as he continued to shove against the door in a feeble attempt to open it.

He stopped as something glinted in the light of the hallway, catching his attention. He breathed a huge sigh of relief. The security chain was stretched to its limit, fastened to both the inside of the door and the wall. Danny chuckled to himself nervously as he let the terror that had coursed through his body slowly fade away. He shook his head and smiled. Obviously Lindsay had put the chain on the door earlier in the evening and forgotten to take it off before she went to bed. Danny rested his head against the door for a moment to collect his thoughts.

As Danny saw it, he had two viable choices. He could attempt to wake Lindsay up and get her to let him in, or he could spend the night out here in the hall. The idea of disturbing his sleeping wife was not a pleasant one. He knew that she would initially be irritable at being woken at such an ungodly hour, but she would also be embarrassed at having locked him out in the first place. However, he also knew that she would be beyond furious with him if she found him sleeping in the hallway the next morning, and Danny wanted to avoid an angry Lindsay if it was at all possible.

He sighed, and pulled out his cell to call her. He was about to hit Speed Dial 1, when he heard a voice behind the semi-closed door.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, babe. It's me."

"Danny," Lindsay inquired hesitantly, "are you alone?"

"What?" Danny asked. "Linds, it's almost 2 o'clock in the morning. Who the hell am I gonna bring home with me at this time of night?"

He saw the door draw back a bit into the apartment, but noticed that the chain was still stretched tautly across the opening. Lindsay poked her head out from behind the door and gave him a smile. He was shocked at her appearance. It was almost 2 am. She had to be up in five short hours with their daughter. And she didn't look at all as if she had just rolled out of bed after being woken up from a blissful sleep.

From what he could see of her face, she was still wearing her make up from earlier that day.

Or was she?

Actually, it looked a little darker than she usually wore it for the office. Danny attributed it to poor lighting and possibly a trick of the mind. He was exhausted, after all. As Danny once again got lost in his thoughts, he realized that Lindsay had said something to him, and he'd missed it.

"Sorry, Linds. What?"

"What's the password?" she asked.

"Babe, come on," he said. "You know it's me. We don't have a password. Just let me in. I'm tired, alright?"

Lindsay considered him for a moment then shook her head.

"Nope. That's not the password."

Danny stared at his wife. He had expected that she would be irritable about being woken up in the middle of the night and he had prepared himself to face a grumpy, sleepy-eyed Lindsay. But bright-eyed, mischievous, playful Lindsay? This he hadn't expected.

"Lindsay! Dammit, come on. I'm tired. I just want to go to bed!" Danny whined.

Lindsay considered again, nibbling on her bottom lip as she did so.

"Nope. Still not it," she replied. "You are getting closer though."

Was it Danny's imagination, or had she just winked at him? He closed his eyes and shook his head. His mind was definitely playing tricks on him. It was 2 am and there was no way that his wife was flirting with him at this time of night while he stood out in the hall.

He looked back up at her.

"I love you?" he tried.

"Aw. You're so sweet! I love you too, honey," she said. "But that's still not the password."

"Linds…" Danny started.

"Danny," Lindsay interrupted him, "do you like what I'm wearing?"

"What, did you get new pyjama's that I haven't seen yet or somethi…" the rest of Danny's sentence died on his lips as his gaze drifted down the small sliver of his wife's body that he could see through the crack in the door. He knew that he was staring, and that his jaw was probably close to grazing on the ground but at this moment in time, Danny Messer did not care.

* * *

Lindsay smiled at her husband's reaction. She had planned this since he had called earlier that afternoon, sounding so upset that he wasn't going to be home in time for dinner. He got very cranky when he didn't get enough time with "his girls" as he called them. He had phoned again around 6 o'clock, and she could hear the strain of the day in his voice.

His tone was flat and tired as he had apologized to Lindsay for making her spend the evening alone and promised to make it up to her. She tried to reassure him that she knew it wasn't his fault. It was part of the job. She even offered to wait up for him. This had seemed to perk him up momentarily. But the smile in his voice faded quickly as he told her that he would be stuck at the office until at least midnight, but possibly even later. He told her that he didn't want her to stay up so late and be too tired the next day. He sighed and thanked her. He told her that he loved her and that he would talk to her again in the morning.

Upon hearing the unhappiness in her husband's voice, Lindsay had decided there and then that Danny needed some cheering up. And she had just the thing in mind. She smiled to herself as she set about organizing her evening.

When they had still been dating, they had been working a case together and Danny had inadvertently let slip one of his favourite fantasies, and Lindsay had tucked that information away for use at a later time. Actually, she had been very excited about the prospect, because it played into one of her fantasies as well. Unfortunately, a few weeks later, Ruben Sandoval had died and life had changed forever for Danny and Lindsay.

There was always something. They had broken up for several months, and even after getting back together, things hadn't been the same for a long time. They were together, but still keeping each other at arm's length, and Lindsay hadn't felt the same intimacy that they had shared earlier.

Then she had gotten pregnant with Lucy, and the prospect of being parents had brought them closer than they had ever been before. But Lindsay had decided that she wanted things to be perfect when she fulfilled this fantasy for Danny, and she had never found the courage to try to pull it off while she was pregnant. Not that Danny ever had any problem with how she had looked – in fact he had told daily, sometimes more than once, how beautiful she was when she was pregnant.

Lindsay had told herself that she would do it as soon as she got her body back. There were a lot of things she wouldn't let Danny do until she got her body back. She grinned to herself as she remembered Danny grumbling that she sounded as though she had lost her body somewhere and was waiting for it to turn up in the lost and found. Then he had muttered something about getting Flack to put out an APB.

After Lucy was born the doctor told them to wait at least six weeks before making love again, although Lindsay had told Danny she felt fine after three and a half weeks. Danny had vehemently refused before the six weeks and had even threatened to move in with Flack if she kept making any "inappropriate advances" on him. He told her that he wanted to give her time to heal completely and that he didn't want to do anything to her that would cause her pain. She told _him_ exactly what she wanted him to do to her, in graphic detail. She had laughed when he excused himself to go take a long, cold shower.

Then Lindsay's world had shattered again when Danny had been shot and had lost the use of his legs. During his rehabilitation Danny had frequently been worn out from the painful and exhausting process of learning to walk again. While their physical intimacy had been limited, they had spent countless hours talking, laughing and crying in each others arms, drawing them even closer together than Lindsay could have imagined possible.

And here they were. Danny was back on his feet, Lindsay had "found" her body, and little Lucy was healthy and happy. Although she and Danny were still finding the balance between work and home, marriage and a new baby, they still made time for one another, and it was very satisfying for Lindsay. But now she wanted more. She wanted to throw caution to the wind and have wild, crazy, passionate sex like they had back when they had first been dating.

So when Danny had called her that evening, Lindsay decided that it was time to put her plan into action.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. I would love to know what you think. I am sorry for leaving you hanging. I promise that in the next chapter the smut fest begins! Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is chapter 2. It's still rated T... because I'm a shameless tease! Mwa ha ha! But soon, soon, the smut fest will begin!

You know the drill. They belong to CBS. Blah blah blah.

* * *

Danny's lips were parched and his mouth was suddenly very dry. He swallowed hard and licked his lips as his eyes raked over his wife's body.

"Uh… um… wow," was all Danny could manage to choke out before his voice failed him again. Very smooth Messer, he thought to himself as he tried to stop gawking at the small portion of Lindsay's figure that he could see through the small crack in the door. This was easier said than done. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but it did not have the desired effect of calming him down. Instead he imagined kicking in the door, picking Lindsay up and slinging her over his shoulder as he marched to the bedroom to ravage her. He opened his eyes again and drank in her appearance.

"Where did you… how did you… um, wow," he said lamely again. He coughed to clear his throat and could see Lindsay was trying hard not to laugh at the reaction she was getting from him. There had been very few times in his life that Danny Messer had been speechless. "Where did you find that outfit, Linds?"

Lindsay innocently looked down at the ensemble she was wearing and shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal. "What, this old thing? I just had it lying around, and figured I would see if it still fit," she replied, toying with the hem of the short skirt she was wearing. She smiled as the small gesture sent chills up Danny's spine and he shivered with anticipation. "I haven't worn it since high school, you know." She kept her chin down and peered up at Danny though her eyelashes. "You like?"

"Oh yeah," he replied huskily. "I like a lot. I would like it a lot more if you'd let me in. Then I could show you exactly how much I like it."

Lindsay grinned slyly at him then surprised him by reaching her hand out from behind the door and placing her palm over the growing bulge in his jeans. "I can tell how much you like it from in here, cowboy," she purred. Danny groaned and closed his eyes as she gently massaged him through the stiff fabric. His eyes snapped open when he felt her withdraw her hand.

"Linds," he pleaded.

"Danny," she said softly, "baby, come on. Give me the password. You think I want to waste this outfit on myself?"

"I don't know the password!" Danny whined, desperate to feel her fingers on him again.

"Just tell me what you would do to me, Danny. I did this for you, and only you."

Danny stared at her. He knew that once again his mouth was gaping open and his eyes were wide. And once again, he didn't care.

His amazing, wonderful, smart, funny and incredibly sexy wife had done this for him. His mind was still foggy, but now it was from desire instead of fatigue. He had definitely needed a distraction tonight, and what better distraction was there than this? He remembered their conversation several years ago when he had told Lindsay about a fantasy of his. And now, here she was – his perfect woman had decided to make that fantasy come true for him.

They had been investigating a crime at a high school when Lindsay had caught Danny staring at the cheerleaders practicing out in the field.

"See something you like, Messer?" Lindsay had inquired, her eyebrow raised as she took in the lust-filled expression on her boyfriend's face.

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing," he lied. "Just thinking."

"Sure you were," Lindsay smirked.

"What?"

"You were gawking at those cheerleaders, Danny!" Lindsay accused.

Danny had been about to lie to cover his indiscretion, then decided on a different plan of attack. "I was just admiring their uniforms, Montana," he said innocently.

Lindsay snorted while trying to suppress a laugh. "Sure you were. You are such a connoisseur of women's fashion. You were oogling those girls Danny. Admit it."

"If I was 'oogling' them," started Danny, "I would gladly admit it. There's nothing wrong with admiring a beautiful woman in a sexy outfit. However, I wasn't 'oogling' them. I was thinking about how truly awesome it would be to see you dressed like that."

Danny blushed at his admission, but did not hesitate to meet her gaze as her eyes bugged open in surprise.

"Wha… what?" she stammered.

"Lindsay, the only woman I have eyes for is you. So if I'm thinking about some hot chick in a cheerleader uniform, you have to know that the hot chick in my fantasy is you. I've always wanted to, you know," a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, "do it with a cheerleader. Do you know how absolutely crazy I'm getting just thinking about you in that tiny little skirt, and that tight little sweater?"

Lindsay could feel her face flushing hot pink as Danny continued to gaze at her, full of desire. "You really want that?" she asked softly. "You would rather see me in that outfit than some other girl with a better body?"

Danny's face fell slightly at her question. Was she really that insecure? Did the woman not know how he felt? How she drove him crazy with longing? He closed the gap between them and crouched down next to where she was kneeling so he could look her directly in the eyes.

"Lindsay, you are the most amazing, beautiful, sexiest woman I have ever seen. I want you, and only you. I want you all the time. I don't care if you're wearing a paper bag or a ball gown. It doesn't matter to me. What matters is that you know how much you mean to me, and how you make me feel." He smiled at her, then got up and turned to go back to where he had been standing previously.

Watching him walk away, Lindsay was absolutely breathless. She and Danny had been bantering back and forth with each other for almost a year, and had been dating for only a few months. During that time she had fallen hard for him, but wasn't sure how he felt about their relationship. Well, he had left her in no doubt now. She could hear it in the tone of his voice and the tenderness in his eyes.

"Danny?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Montana."

"What would you do if I did that for you? If I put on a cheerleader uniform for you?"

Danny's eyes twinkled as he considered his options. He ran his tongue over his lips, and his pants started to get uncomfortably tight.

"Montana, the things I would do to you would have you hoarse from cheering my name, and only my name, all night long," he said, his voice gravely with desire. He smirked at the expression on her face. Then he smiled and winked at her and turned to go back to work.

Danny's mind returned to the present. He looked up at Lindsay and smirked.

"Montana," he started.

"Yes, Danny?" she asked, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger flirtatiously.

"The things I would do to you would have you hoarse from cheering my name, and only my name, all night long." He grinned at her.

The smile that spread across Lindsay's face made his heart beat a little faster. It was the smile she got before she did something incredibly, horribly, awfully naughty. She bit her lip and wiggled her eyebrows at him. Danny licked his lips again, anticipating what was to come next. He was waiting for her to reach out to him and pull him into their apartment.

He wasn't expecting what actually happened. Lindsay gave him one final mischievous grin, winked at him, then slammed the door closed in his face.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here it is... Chapter 3. I have changed the rating to M just in case and this chapter does come with a warning - if shameless smut is not your cup of tea, then you need to find something else to read.

Thank you all for your fabulous reviews. I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations!

Characters from CSI NY belong to CBS. Not me. Boo.

* * *

Danny stared at the closed door in front of him, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open in shock. What the hell? His mind was racing. Had he said something wrong? He thought back over their conversation. He was pretty sure that he had correctly guessed her password. So, why was he now staring at a closed door? Tentatively he reached out and tried the door knob. It turned in his hand and the door swung wide open. Obviously Lindsay had released the security chain, ready and willing to grant him full access to whatever it was that she had in store for him.

"Linds?" he called out into the darkened apartment. The only light in the room came from the hall behind him, and the soft glow of the fire burning low in the gas/electric fireplace in the living room.

"Shut the door, cowboy," came a voice from somewhere in the darkness.

Quickly Danny complied, ensuring that the deadbolt and security chain were safely in place before moving further into the room.

"Baby?"

"Sit down Danny."Lindsay's disembodied voice was thick with desire. Danny squinted into the darkness. He saw that placed strategically in the middle of the living room was a single chair. He recognized it as one from their dining room set.

Ditching his jacket on the floor by the door and kicking off his shoes, Danny made his way across the plush carpet to the chair and sat down.

"Now what?" he asked, glancing around nervously, straining his eyes to try to get a glimpse of his wife.

When she finally came into view, Danny's breath caught in the back of his throat. She emerged from the darkness of their bedroom and leaned alluringly on the frame of the door to their bedroom. He drank in her appearance. She had her hair pulled back in a high pony tail, she was wearing a tight little sweater with the logo he recognized from her high school photos as being from Bozeman Senior Secondary School, and that short, short little skirt that made a thousand filthy thoughts race through his lust addled brain. It was the kind of skirt that afforded him the perfect view of her shapely legs, but still left something for the imagination.

And in her hands? Oh my God, thought Danny. She had pom poms. Pom poms! Danny shifted in the seat to try to relieve the impossible tightness of his jeans. But it was no use.

"Oh my God, Lindsay. Wow." was all that he could manage to choke out.

"See something you like, cowboy?" Lindsay asked, her voice low and seductive.

Danny swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm just thinking that my wife would be so pissed of she knew I was here with you."

Lindsay smirked back at Danny. She watched him squirm in the chair, practically vibrating with anticipation. She knew that he loved her, that he desired her. He told her so practically every day. But seeing him writhe with longing in front of her was almost more than she could stand.

She noticed Danny was licking his lips, his eyes hooded as he gazed adoringly at her. She blushed at his amorous stare as he raked his eyes over her figure, and she was thankful that the dim light coming from the fireplace concealed the effect that he was having on her. She let her eyes take in the sight of her husband. He was like a little kid in a candy store - a very naughty candy store. She smiled wickedly to herself as she glanced at the growing evidence of his arousal.

She was nervous about what she was about to do. She had reservations about her ability to pull it off, and had felt slightly ridiculous at the thought of even attempting it. She had worried about what his reaction would be. But now that he was sitting in front of her - so obviously turned on - her reservations and self-consciousness flew out the window.

"Are you ready for me, big boy?" she asked coyly.

Danny could barely contain himself. He needed to touch her, to relieve the painful pressure that was building up inside of him. He had wanted this for so long - long before he had actually revealed this particular fantasy to Lindsay, even before they were dating. And he had never dreamed in a million years that she would ever do this for him. But his country girl was a woman of conviction, and once she set her mind on something, she went for it.

"Montana," he breathed, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you look? How long I've thought about seeing you in that outfit? About what this would be like?"

Lindsay gazed at him, once again toying with the hem of her skirt. "Why don't you tell me, cowboy. Tell me how much you want me."

Danny groaned at the sensuality evident in her voice. God, he loved this woman. "Too long, baby. Way too long. I want you so bad."

Lindsay pushed herself off of the door frame and glided over to him slowly, making sure that she wiggled her hips to give him the full power of her womanly figure. This earned her a desperate groan of appreciation from Danny.

She stopped just out of his reach. Standing with her feet slightly apart, and her pom pom laden hands on her hips, she asked, "Are you ready, Danny?"

Danny tried to answer her, but his tongue felt swollen and all he could manage was a quick nod of his head.

Slowly, Lindsay bent down to retrieve the stereo remote from the table beside her. She had pre-programmed a playlist into her iPod for tonight and made sure that the volume was just right - not so high that it would disturb their neighbours, but loud enough to add to the romantic atmosphere in the room.

She looked at Danny as the music started, low and alluring, filling the previously quiet room with promises of what was to come. When she saw that Danny was about to reach out to her, she shook her head gently and whispered, "No touching. No touching me, and no touching yourself. Understand?"

Danny nodded his head, thoughts whirling, wondering what was about to happen. His eyes widened and he felt his throbbing erection twitch as his wife slowly began to sway her lithe body to the irresistible rhythm of the music. He watched as she reached forward and placed the pom poms in his lap, then stepped back to run the tips of her fingers up her body, starting just above her knees. She skimmed her delicate fingers up her thighs until they reached the hem of the skirt. Danny's breath hitched as the skirt caught on her fingers as she continued to draw them slowly up her body. The skirt lifted slightly revealing a pair of white cotton panties. Danny nearly came at the sight of them, and had to close his eyes to try to distract himself. But all that he could think of was her milky thighs, those hot little panties, and underneath them? Her soft curls and the delicious wetness of her....

Danny opened his eyes. The skirt had fallen back into place as her fingers continued on their torturous path upwards. Lindsay paused briefly to play with the hem of her sweater, revealing her belly. Oh, God. Her belly.

Lindsay stayed the movements of her hands, while continuing to sway her body to the beat of the music. She watched as Danny's eyes , focused on her fingers, glazed over and subconsciously the tip of his tongue darted out of this mouth to toy with his soft upper lip.

The sight of him, so clearly engrossed in her actions was almost too much. She wanted desperately to stop and throw herself at him. She wanted him to touch her, to give her the blessed release that she craved so badly. But she had promised herself that she would do this, that she would see this through.

After taking a trembling breath, she continued inching her way up her flat stomach. When she reached the swell of her breasts, she hesitated again and looked for a reaction from Danny. The song had ended and there was a brief pause before the next song began. During the silence, Lindsay realized that Danny was holding his breath, waiting for her next move.

"Babe?" she asked softly. "Danny?"

"I'm fine," he grunted at her through clenched teeth. "Please, don't stop, baby," he pleaded.

Lindsay noticed that his fingers were tangled in the pom poms and he was tugging at them in forceful little jerks in a feeble attempt to offset the tension of his arousal. Realizing that she had stopped and was staring at him, he looked down at his hands, then back up to her. He dropped the pom poms on the floor on either side of him and placed his hands palms down on his knees. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down before he exploded - literally. He opened his eyes and gave Lindsay a shy smile.

"Please, don't stop Montana."

That was all she needed to hear. Beginning again where she had left off, she traced delicate circles on the soft underside of her breasts, loving the feeling even through the fabric of the sweater and her bra. She closed her eyes and continued to caress herself as she let the music and sound of Danny's heavy breathing take over. As the sounds of Danny's panting became louder, Lindsay found herself getting more and more excited. As the music swelled, she abandoned the light touches and squeezed her breasts roughly, revelling in the delicious pain that was coursing through her body. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan of satisfaction. The tension that had been building up inside of her all evening was hanging dangerously by a thread, and she was surprised at how she could feel so much pleasure simply from the desire that emanated toward her from Danny.

Danny was so close. So close. Too close. He wanted something, anything to keep his mind off of the heaviness of the lust that was threatening to overtake him. She hadn't even touched him yet, and he was teetering on the edge. Sure, he had seen Lindsay pleasure herself a few times, but nothing like this. This was something that was planned, something special. Something just for him. And God, was it hot. Back when he was a bachelor, long before Lindsay, he'd been to his share of strip clubs, had a few lap dances and a few strip teases. And they had always been fine. But this - this was something else. She hadn't even removed a single stitch of clothing and he was so turned on. Behind the lust and desire between them there was a deep and enduring love that made this so much more amazing for him.

And when Lindsay had clutched her sensitive breasts, the moan that she had let out was the most erotic sound he had ever heard in his life. He had to bite down hard on his lower lip to keep himself from losing it. And when Lindsay had opened her eyes, they had been dark and full of a yearning for him that took his breath away. Lindsay opened her eyes to look at him, rubbing her thumbs roughly over the fabric covering her nipples. She pinched them hard between her thumbs and forefingers and whimpered. "I'm so close Danny."

"What do you want me to do, baby?" he asked, his voice rough.

"Just watch, Danny," she said. "I love you." As the words left her lips, she threw her head back once again and her right hand moved swiftly down her body, plunging into the waistband of her skirt until her whole hand was concealed under the pleated fabric.

Danny groaned, knowing what her fingers were doing, but unable to see for himself as Lindsay brought herself closer to her release.

"Baby, please" he whined, gripping his knees tightly, trying to stop his hands from reaching out to lift the skirt so he could see her delicate fingers work their magic. "Baby, I want to see you, see what you're doing."

Lindsay acquiesced, slowly pulling her hand out from the waistband of the skirt. She slowly skimmed her palm down the front of the skirt, and raised the offending fabric so that she could access the elastic waistband of her panties while affording him the view he so desperately craved.

When Danny saw her fingers, slick with her own juices, emerge from the top of her skirt he had to use all of his willpower to stop himself from reaching out and sucking each of her fingers clean. He watched as she lifted the skirt, revealing her thighs and the crotch of her cotton panties. He groaned inwardly when he noticed the wetness that was seeping through the fabric, and once again had to restrain himself and let her finish.

She pushed her hand into her panties and he could see her fingers working frantically underneath the thin material as she rubbed her clit. Her breath hitched when she inserted first one, then a second finger into her slick entrance, pumping in and out roughly while she continued to massage her breasts with her left hand, twisting her nipples through the fabric of her uniform.

"Oh, my God, Montana," he breathed.

"Tell me Danny," she panted, "tell me what you want me to do. Oh my God, please Danny. Tell me."

Danny leaned forward in his chair, his fingers still clutched around his knees, and whispered the words she was longing to hear. "Cum for me, Montana."

And she did, her moans of ecstasy filling their apartment. She continued to flick and tease her clit, and her fingers continued to pump roughly in and out as her muscles contracted around her. Danny watched in amazement as she slowly came down from her high. Her cheeks were tinged with pink and she looked so beautiful. He wanted to reach out to her, but she had given him instructions before she had started, and he had been so good. He didn't want to break the rules now.

"Can I touch you?" he asked tentatively.

She smiled at him and nodded. He reached over and pulled her onto his lap and rested his cheek against her chest, listening to her heart beat and her breath heave after her exertion. He took her wrist and gently pulled her right hand out from the under the now soaking wet fabric between her thighs. He looked up at her and made sure that she watched as he placed each finger into his mouth, one after the other, and licked the remnants of her juices from them, savouring the flavour that was so uniquely Lindsay.

When he was done, he reached up to cup her cheek in his hand. "That was amazing. Spectacular. Thank you so much, baby. You are so beautiful, and I just... I mean... wow."

Lindsay leaned into his embrace and put her lips next to his ear and whispered in a voice so low he almost thought that he imagined it. "We are just getting started, cowboy."

* * *

A/N: So? Thoughts? Want more? Read and review and your wish is my command!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you for the fantastic reviews. I am so glad that people are enjoying reading this, and I just want to let you know how much it means when someone takes the time to write a quick review. You guys are so awesome!

I had this mostly figured out in my mind, and I was going to post it later this week, but I was encouraged by the positive things you guys had to say, so I decided to post it now instead of making you wait.

So, we find ourselves in Chapter 4 - Lindsay has more in store for Danny.

Neither of them are mine, although I would not turn them away if they showed up at my door. Well, I wouldn't turn Danny away ; )

* * *

Lindsay panted heavily as she came down from her orgasm. She had really done it. She had never ever contemplated doing something like that in her life. Of course, like any modern woman, she had taken things into her own hands, so to speak, on many occasions - most recently when Danny had been confined to his wheelchair. But that had been done privately, discreetly. While Danny had been recovering from his injury, she had been careful about when she made time for herself. She had feared that he would feel badly, be worried that he wasn't pleasing her, when he had so many other more important things to think about.

Then one night he had surprised her by bringing it up himself. It was just over a month since the shooting, and Danny had just started back at work. He was only part-time, and he had been confined to the lab, but he had been so happy to have something to do outside their tiny apartment.

That night, after putting Lucy to bed, she had entered their bedroom to find Danny sitting upright on their bed with his back against the headboard, a book open on his lap. She smiled at him as she crossed the room to place a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm just going to go and have a shower babe," she said.

As she turned to leave, Danny had reached out and gently taken hold of her elbow.

"Montana," he said quietly, "you know that you can do that in here. I'm not going to bite, and you've got nothing to hide."

She looked at him blankly. How did he...?

"Babe, I can't very well have a shower in the middle of our bedroom." She feigned ignorance, trying to keep her voice light, hoping that he would just drop it, that he had misunderstood her intentions.

"Lindsay," he sighed, "please don't treat me like I'm stupid. Or deaf."

"What..." she was taken aback.

"Do you really think that I am so clueless that I don't know what you're doing in there?"

"Danny, it's just a shower. I'm just showering."

Danny thought for a moment. How could he put this in a way that wouldn't offend her or make her embarrassed?

"Linds, I know you, okay. I know the kinds of sounds you make when you're... excited, shall we say?" said Danny. "Lately, I've been hearing those sounds coming from the bathroom almost every time you take a shower."

Lindsay stared at him. Oh my God, she thought. The panic that was building up in her was evident on her face and Danny continued quickly, trying to ease her suffering.

"It's okay, Linds. It really is. I know that with everything that's going on right now - work, new baby, new marriage, husband cruising around in a wheelchair - it's not been easy on you," he reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I know that you need to relieve some of the stress and frankly, I agree that sometimes there's just no better way to do that than to get off."

"Danny, I -"

"Linds, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I just wanted you to know that there is no reason that you should have to feel ashamed about what you're doing. It's alright. I just, you know," Danny lowered his eyes to his legs and frowned, "I just wish that you felt that you could share this with me. I love you, and the thought of you feeling like you have to hide every time you want that physical release," he shrugged his shoulders and looked up at her face again, "I just wanted you to know that I don't think it's wrong or dirty or anything."

Lindsay continued to stare at Danny. He was looking at her with such love and sincerity that she had to struggle to hold back the emotions that were bubbling their way to the surface. She looked away from his face and down to her hands, contemplating what she would say. She didn't have the words to express the feelings she had, the love that she felt for him and the love that she felt that he had for her. She slowly brought her hands up and cupped his scruffy jaw line, rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks. She leaned in and kissed him sweetly, trying to pour her gratitude for his understanding into the kiss.

Danny pulled back from her and rested his head against the headboard and gazed at her. She blushed under his intense scrutiny.

"You're really beautiful when you blush Lindsay. Do you know that?" he asked.

She gave him a shy smile, and shook her head.

"Well, you are," he said simply.

"Thank you."

She moved to get up from the bed, but Danny's words stopped her in her tracks.

"I meant what I said, Montana," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Please don't hide from me. If I wasn't in this chair, I'd be in there with you. It would be my hands, my fingers, my tongue, my cock that would be making you pant and moan. There are so many things that I can't do around here anymore, Linds," tears welled up in her eyes as his voice broke with emotion. "Please, don't take this away from me."

His honesty made her fall in love with him all over again. And his words, his words made her knees weak and wobbly and she'd had to sit back down on the edge of the bed before her legs gave out. The words were so exclusively Danny. Not the cocky, swaggering Danny that people on the outside world knew, but the Danny that only she had the privilege to really know and love. They were heartfelt, and yet fantastically arousing at the same time.

"I miss you," he said, leaning forward and touching his forehead to hers. "Please," he begged, "let me help you Lindsay."

Once again she found that she had no words to express herself, so she had simply nodded her head and for the first time in over a month, allowed her husband's talented fingers to work their magic, bringing her to the edge and then pushing her over. He had made love to her, not in the traditional sense, but to both of them it was still an expression of how they felt.

Lindsay smiled to herself as her mind drifted back to the present. She stood in front of her husband who was still seated on the dining room chair, her hand still enveloped between her soft folds and the damp, constricting fabric of her panties.

"Can I touch you?" he asked her tentatively.

She couldn't find her voice, so she nodded her head silently and smiled at him as he reached out for her and gently pulled her onto his lap. He laid his head against her chest and let it rest there for a moment before pulling back. He grasped her wrist in his hand, then proceeded to place each of her fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each one in turn, rekindling the familiar warmth inside of her.

He reached up to her face and gently cupped her cheek, stroking her face lovingly.

"That was amazing. Spectacular. Thank you so much baby. You are so beautiful, and I just... I mean...wow."

His words had the dual effect of filling her heart with love, and also of reminding her why he was so special to her. She leaned forward in his arms, pressing her torso against his firm chest and whispered softly in his ear, "We are just getting started cowboy."

With those words, Danny's felt as if his jeans had shrunk by at least two sizes in an instant. He had loved seeing his wife, who was normally so shy, even in front of him, dress up and touch herself like that for him. He wanted his own release so badly, but he knew that in a few short hours she would have to be up and out the door with their baby girl and he couldn't in good conscience, no matter how much he wanted it, keep her up any longer. With a sigh he leaned forward and rested his forehead against her collarbone.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked. She started to panic. Hadn't he liked it? Was it not what he had wanted? She had been so sure by his reactions that she had turned him on. What was going on?

"I can't," he mumbled into the collar of her sweater. "You have to get up in the morning with Luce. And I just," he sighed again, "you need to go to sleep, Lindsay."

Lindsay let out a tinkling laugh. "Oh, Danny! Is that what you're worried about?" she giggled as he lifted his head from its resting place. "Lucy is with your mother, and I rebooked her appointment for the afternoon!"

Biting her lip, she stifled a giggle at the priceless look on Danny's face. It morphed from one of sheer disappointment to one of confusion, then amazement.

"What?"

"Oh baby, you don't think I'd try to seduce you like this and then leave you hanging do you?" again she giggled. "What kind of sadistic creature do you think I am?"

Danny's face lit up like a little boy on Christmas morning and Lindsay pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose and wrapped her arms around his neck, running the tips of her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"So, now that we've gotten that cleared up," she said, "we need to discuss what we're going to do with you."

Danny looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean, Linds?"

She shook her head and tutted him in mock frustration. Then she leaned in and started to place gentle kisses on his neck, just below his ear, nibbling and nipping. Danny inclined his head to the side to allow her better access to one of his favourite spots. He closed his eyes and allowed the feeling of her lips, tongue and teeth on his neck take over his senses.

"I mean," - _kiss _- "I've had my fun," - _lick _- "and you sat here," - _kiss _- "like such a good boy," - _bite_...

"Linds," Danny hissed.

"Shut up, you love it," she giggled as she trailed her kisses from below his ear toward his jaw and finally she placed her lips softly against his, lingering on the edge of a kiss.

"What do you want, Danny?" she asked, softly skimming her lips back and forth across his. He groaned with the anticipation of the kiss to come.

"Linds," he breathed.

"Tell me what you want baby, and I'll do it," she stuck out her tongue and gently ran the tip over his top lip, teasing him.

"Mmmmm," was all he could manage to say.

"If you don't tell me, I'll have to think of something all on my own, cowboy."

"Mmmmm... baby please. Anything," he implored, "please..."

Lindsay gently caught his lower lip in her teeth and tugged, running her tongue over the soft flesh before releasing it and crashing her mouth down onto his. Danny responded eagerly to her kiss, opening his mouth fully to allow her hungry tongue access to explore his familiar ridges. Her hands were tangled in his hair, and he had one hand running up and down her back, dipping down to the sensitive skin just below the hem of her shirt, then back up to her neck. His other hand was cradling her head, holding her to him.

They broke apart when they both started seeing stars due to lack of oxygen. Danny once again lowered his head to the crook of her neck, the hand on her back splayed out between her shoulder blades. His other hand moved down to her upper thigh where Danny's thumb traced light swirls just out of sight under the fabric of her skirt. She could feel his erection pressed hard against the soft flesh of her hip.

Lindsay caught her breath from their passionate kiss then asked again, "What do you want Danny?"

"Anything Linds," he mumbled, "I just want you."

She ran her fingers through his hair causing it to jut out from his head in a disarray of messy little spikes. "You just want me to what, Danny?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders and started to press open mouthed kisses to the side of her neck.

"Do you want a blowjob, Danny?"

That caught his attention, she smirked to herself as she heard Danny's breath turn suddenly shallow. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, not quite able to believe what she was about to say.

"You want me to get on my knees, baby?" she purred. "You want me to take your cock in my mouth and suck you off?"

She was spurred on as she felt his erection twitched against her.

"It makes me so hot, Danny," she breathed, "thinking about your fat cock in my mouth. I want to suck you until you come, baby. I want to lick you clean like you did to my fingers."

Danny froze. His thumb stopped moving on her thigh and he stopped his lips mid-kiss on her neck. Sometime in the last few minutes he must have died. This must be heaven. Because no way in this lifetime was his Lindsay using those kinds of words. Not a chance. But just in case he wasn't quite dead yet, he pulled his head back and looked at her.

She was nibbling on her lower lip, once again twisting a strand of hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail seductively around her finger, looking up at him through her lashes. Yup, he thought, definitely dead.

As if on cue, to disprove his theory, Lindsay shifted on his lap, causing friction between his aching erection and her body. He let out a low groan. Lindsay smiled wickedly at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said as she ground her hip purposefully into his groin, eliciting a low grunt from Danny.

And then she was on the move once again, the hand that was had been tangled in his hair trailed down his neck, reaching the buttons of his work shirt. She toyed with the first button, as if considering whether or not to undo it. Deciding against it, she proceeded to trail her fingers down the rest of his torso. When she reached his belt, she moved off of his lap and settled herself on her knees on the thick carpet of their living room.

Her nimble fingers made quick work of his belt and then moved quickly on to his fly as she worked to remove the material that had been constricting him. She tugged at the waistband of his jeans to urge him to lift his hips so that she could pull the jeans off of him completely. Danny gently rocked his hips upward and she pulled jeans and boxers down in one smooth movement. She smiled to herself as she heard Danny release a sigh as his swollen member was finally released from its confines.

She tossed the offending fabric aside and reached up to run her hands along his legs, starting at his knees. She slowly nudged his legs apart, allowing her enough room to settle in between. She ran her fingers deftly up his thighs, trailing kisses along in their wake, first on one leg, then the other. Danny moaned and closed his eyes as she slowly inched her way closer to his cock. She had to suppress a soft groan of her own as she saw the tip glistening with pre-cum. She licked her lips and moved forward, taking the head of his cock into her mouth and forcefully swirling her tongue around it.

Danny yelped in surprise and bucked his hips in an involuntary reaction. She had been moving so slowly, he figured that she would torture him for a few more minutes before he felt her warm mouth on him. God, she felt so good. He gripped the seat of the chair on either side of his hips, trying to resist the urge to thrust into her mouth.

Lindsay could feel that Danny was holding back. She moved her right hand from his thigh and used it to grab the base of his shaft. She wanted him to have the maximum amount of pleasure, and as she couldn't fit him into her mouth entirely, she needed her hand to ensure that not an inch of his member was left un-stimulated. She ran her tongue up the underside of his member, while using her left hand to gently caress and massage his balls. As she continued to lick and swirl and suck, she could tell Danny was getting close by the way his panting became louder and shallower.

She looked up to see him staring down at her, watching intensely as he disappeared over and over again between her lips. She pulled him out of her mouth with a pop and continued to stroke him. She smirked up at him.

"Whatcha looking at, Messer?" she asked innocently.

"Just the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life," he grunted, "Oh God, Lindsay!" he moaned as she leaned down and took one of his balls into her wet, warm mouth and sucked, keeping her eyes locked with his.

His moans continued and he clutched his hands desperately in her hair. She moved back to his cock, taking him into her mouth as deep as she could without gagging. "Fuck!" he shouted into the room. She responded by tugging on his balls, and pumping his shaft harder which made his hips buck up toward her once again.

"Montana, baby! Fuck!" he yelped as Lindsay picked up her pace, matching the rhythm of his rocking hips, sensing he was close. She looked up at him again and saw that his eyes were closed tightly as he tried to control himself, his mouth open as he gasped and moaned at the sensations running through his body. Sensations she was causing.

She pulled her mouth from his cock. "Look at me, Danny," she said.

Danny shook his head, squeezing his eyes tighter.

"Danny, I want you to watch me when I make you come," she said.

Danny cracked his eyes open and took in the beautiful sight before him. His wife, on her knees in front of him, lavishing her attention on his dick, sucking, teasing, licking, tugging. Upon seeing her gazing up at him as he pumped himself into her, he let go, spilling into her waiting mouth.

He watched, his breathing ragged, as Lindsay fulfilled her promise and licked him clean, closing her eyes in delight as she swallowed, then licking her lips.

Opening her eyes, she took in her husband's appearance. He was all dishevelled - hair amess, shirt crumpled, naked from the waist down, legs spread wide in exhaustion. She stood up and climbed back onto his lap, paying careful attention not to irritate his over stimulated groin. He pulled her into a loving embrace as she curled into his body, her head resting on his shoulder and his lips pressing delicate, appreciative kisses to her forehead.

"Lindsay, that was amazing."

"Thank you," she murmured lazily.

"No, sweetheart. Thank you," he corrected her. "You are so wonderful. Not every wife would do this, you know," he crooked his finger under her chin so he could bring her face to face with himself. "I love you," he stated simply, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I know," she said. "I love you too Danny."

They sat in companionable silence, each caught in their own thoughts. The soft thrum of the romantic music coming from the stereo was the only distraction. Danny lazily ran his fingers up and down her side, and she played with the buttons on the front of his shirt. She sighed contentedly as he kissed her temple then laid his cheek against the top of her head.

"Danny?'

"Yeah, babe?"

"Did I cheer you up?"

A low rumbling laugh emanated from Danny's chest. "Is that what this was about?" He felt her nod against his shoulder. "Consider me cheered, Linds."

She smiled to herself and snuggled closer into his arms.

"Linds?"

"Yeah, Danny?"

"Were you really a cheerleader in high school?"

She lifted her head and looked at him. As she nodded, she couldn't help but laugh at the wide grin that broke out across Danny's face.

"What?" she giggled.

"Nothing, Montana. I'm just imagining you, in your hot little uniform, doing all kinds of kicks and flips. That is some seriously hot stuff."

"Well you know Danny," she leaned forward and put her lips to his ear, "I'm extremely bendy!"

"Alright, that's it!" Danny decreed, standing up and tossing a squealing Lindsay over his shoulder. "I have had just about enough of your teasing young lady. It's off to bed with you."

He gave her backside a light slap as he moved across the room, making sure that the stereo was off before turning and marching into the bedroom with his wife, giggling wildly, flung over his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Sooooooooo? What did you think? I hope you liked the little interlude at the beginning. I thought that a brief explanation behind the significance of what Lindsay did for Danny in the last chapter was in order. I hope it wasn't too boring. And if it was, then I hope that the shameless smut at the end of the chapter made up for it!!

Shall I continue and follow them into the bedroom? Let me know - Read and Review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Once again, thank you so much for the reviews. They just keep pouring in, and I am overwhelmed by the words of encouragement. Thank you so much!

I am so glad that people were so positive about the little interlude at the beginning of the last chapter. I was very nervous about putting that in - not sure how it would go over. I have included something like that, this time from Danny's perspective. Let me know if you like it or not!

Danny and Lindsay don't belong to me. They belong to each other. Oh, and CBS.

* * *

Danny smirked as he tossed his squirming wife onto their bed. He stood over her and savoured the way she looked up at him with a playful little smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She had one leg draped off the end of the bed, the other bent at the knee, her delicate foot resting on their soft bedding. Her arms were spread wide out at her sides and her hands reached out and grabbed fistfuls of the comforter. She was a vision of loveliness. She was everything he'd never known he'd always wanted, rolled up in a beautiful package.

He couldn't believe what she had done for him tonight. He had been so beaten down with tiredness and stress when he had left the office and begun his journey home. But finding that his wife had taken the time to plan out this amazing night for him, simply because she wanted to cheer him up, made his heart melt.

She had thought of every detail - the teasing at the door, the lighting, the music, everything. Her sexy little dance had driven him absolutely wild, and it was something that he had always wanted to see, but had never had the courage to ask her to do for him.

The cheerleader outfit was definitely a keeper. He was going to ask her to hang onto that one. And the dirty talk. Sweet lord, he loved the dirty talk. For such a shy, quiet, unassuming country girl, she really had a mouth on her at times, and he was forever grateful that this was a side of herself that she felt comfortable enough to share with him.

And he hoped that tonight meant that she had gotten over her fears of pleasing herself in front of him. He hoped that she knew now that he wasn't threatened by it and didn't see it as competition, but as a way for her to express her trust in him. He hoped that she realized what a turn on it had been to see her bring herself to her release, that he had been in complete and utter awe of her the entire time, and that the sounds she made and the way she moved would be burned into his memory forever.

Besides the events of tonight, there were two other nights that stood out in his memory as the most memorable sexual experiences in his life. The first had been his very first time with Lindsay. They had both been dancing around each other for months, aware that there was something there, some chemistry between them, but not sure if they were brave enough to explore it further. The night that they had decided to take the plunge had been one of wild, sweaty, passionate lovemaking that Danny would never forget. He had needed to get his pool-table re-covered after that night, but it had been so worth it. Anything was worth it if it meant being closer to her.

The second perfect night had been only a few short months ago. He had recently started to recover sensation in his legs and had been cleared by his doctor to walk with the aid of a cane. It had meant that at the end of the day, he was tired and sore, and usually grumpy. But he was out of the wheelchair and that was what mattered most to him.

Lindsay had been his shining beacon of hope during those difficult months. She had stood by him, encouraged him, and made him feel special when he had felt anything but. They had fooled around while he was first confined to the wheelchair, and later he had gotten tremendous emotional satisfaction from bringing Lindsay to orgasm using his fingers and his tongue, even though there was no physical satisfaction for him at the time.

One night, he had made his way slowly to their bedroom to see Lindsay standing on her side of their bed, wrapped only in a bath sheet, wringing the excess water from her hair with a smaller towel. And he had felt it... the urge to touch her, to feel her, to love her.

She had looked up, feeling his eyes on her, and smiled at him.

"Hey baby, you almost ready for bed?"

He had let his eyes run up her body, starting at her toes and ending at her beautiful brown eyes. Then he had said, very simply, "Lindsay, I want you."

She looked at him, a confused expression on her face. "You want me to what, sweetie?"

"I want _you_, Lindsay," he repeated, making his way over to the foot of the bed and sitting down. "Just you. I want to make love to you."

She discarded the small towel she had been using on her hair into the laundry hamper in the corner of the room and moved to sit down beside him.

"Are you sure?" she asked tentatively.

"I am so very _very _sure," he said, swallowing the nervous lump that had formed in his throat and turning to look at her, cupping her cheek in his hand. "You are so wonderful, and I love you so much, Linds. I just want to be able to feel you again."

Lindsay raised her own hand and placed it on top of his and turned her face so that she was kissing his palm, keeping his hand in place with her own.

"I want to feel you again, too, Danny," she murmured into his fingers, "but I don't want to hurt you."

"Linds, I promise that I'll tell you the second it gets too much. But please," he pleaded, "let me try."

And he had made gentle, sweet love to his wife that night. Finally able to join himself with her again, he had felt whole for the first time in months. He had been terrified that it wouldn't feel the same, that he wouldn't feel the same to her. But it had been a night where their love had been expressed through tender caresses and gentle touches, a night that had made them both aware of the depth of the connection that they shared. And what they could have lost.

It was that revelation, more than the sex itself, that had been seared into Danny's memory. It was the night that he had realized that he had found his soul mate.

As he looked again at the woman staring up at him from the bed a slow smile spread across his face.

"What are you thinking about, Mrs. Messer?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking that I like what I see, Mr. Messer," she shot back. As the words were leaving her mouth, she stretched her leg out and ran her toes up the inside of his thigh until she came to the fabric of his button-down shirt that was hanging down covering him from her view.

"But I think that you're a little overdressed, babe." She tangled the loose fabric in her toes and slid the bottom of his shirt upward, her heel brushing against his leg as she pushed the material out of her way.

"There," she said as she admired his still semi-erect cock, her foot still resting on his thigh, "much better."

"You know Lindsay, we've talked about this," said Danny teasingly. "When you want something, you really need to remember to use your words."

He moved his hand to the foot that was pressed against him so that he could run his fingers softly from the tips of her toes down to her ankle.

Lindsay took in the perfect specimen that was her husband. There really was no more wonderful sight to her than Danny standing over her, his eyes filled with longing. Unless, of course, that longing was replaced by that predatory glint he sometimes got in his eye.

He wanted her to use her words? Fine.

"Lose your shirt, Messer," she said in a quiet but firm voice.

"And what if I don't?" he asked.

She moved her foot swiftly from his thigh to his groin, pressing against him and slowly moving her foot up and down along his shaft, feeling him harden at her touch. Danny moved his fingers from the top of her foot to gripping her ankle, guiding her motions.

She stared up at him, listening as his breathing became harder. She held his gaze as she continued to massage him with her foot. She felt Danny's fingers gently moving from her ankle and up her shin, swirling his fingers around in a gentle motion that was driving her crazy. She watched as he closed his eyes to let the sensation of her touch wash over him.

The moment his eyes closed, Lindsay pulled her foot away from him and placed it once again down on the bed. She fought - and lost - to suppress a giggle at the shocked expression on Danny's face as he opened his eyes to look down at her lying on the bed.

"Hey!" he said, "I was enjoying that!"

"I know you were, cowboy," she giggled, a playful smile forming on her face. "That's why I stopped."

Danny stared at her, his mouth gaping open for the umpteenth time that night.

"You done teasing me, Montana?" he asked.

Her playful smile widened into a mischievous grin.

"Never," she replied. "Getting you all riled up is way too much fun."

"You better watch what you say, babe."

"Or what?" she asked innocently.

"Or I might have to make you pay."

"I'd like to see you try," she huffed at him.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that," said Danny, stepping forward to kneel on the foot of the bed, his knees on either side of her legs.

"Will we now?" asked Lindsay as she attempted to wiggle her way up to the head of their bed, away from him. Her progress was stopped as Danny grabbed her ankles, pulling her back down to him, her legs spread wide.

"Oh yes," he said quietly. "We will."

He leaned forward and rested his forearms on either side of her face, trapping her in a cage made from his body. She made another feeble attempt to escape, but was stopped by the Danny's strong hands.

"You've been such a good girl tonight," he growled into her ear, "why did you have to go and ruin it by being so naughty?"

She could feel his erection pressing on her hip. She arched herself up toward him and ground her lower body into his, eliciting a low groan from Danny. He lowered his head and began sucking aggressively at the joint between neck and shoulder, his right hand moving from up by her head to the hem of her sweater. Her eyes closed as his fingers explored the skin just underneath the edge of the fabric, tracing soft, intricate patterns.

He kissed his way up to her earlobe, tugging it gently between his teeth and rolling the soft skin around, licking and sucking. As he did so, his hand ventured further north, sending shivers down her spine as he inched his way up her body.

His left hand joined his right as they explored Lindsay's toned stomach and sides under her sweater. Danny suddenly stopped. His mouth disappeared from her ear, and his hands from under her sweater. She moaned at the loss of his touch against her skin.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise as she felt her sweater lifted gently and Danny slid his head underneath the fabric and was now licking and sucking the taut skin on her stomach, concealed from her view. She gasped as his tongue flicked into her belly button, then sighed with contentment as he placed warm, open-mouthed kisses to the skin just above, making his way slowly, so very painfully slowly, up to her breasts.

"Danny," she panted.

"Hmmm?"

"You're going to... Oh!" she lost her train of thought momentarily as Danny nipped at a particularly sensitive patch of skin just below the underwire of her bra.

"I'm going to what?" Danny asked. She couldn't see his face, but she knew that he was smirking at her.

"You're going to stretch out my sweater," she finished.

"So?" he asked, nipping at her yet again and making her yelp.

"So? If it's all stretched out," she explained, "I can't wear it anymore."

She had never seen Danny move so fast. His head popped out from under the shirt in a flash and she could not help the laughter that escaped her as she looked at how his hair stood up in crazy little spikes all over his head.

"Huh?!?!"

"Danny, I don't wear clothes that don't fit me," she explained logically.

"What?" he asked, crestfallen. "It's not ruined is it?"

She reached her finger out and tapped the end of his nose.

"No, I don't think so, babe," she said. "I think we caught it just in time."

"Oh good," he said, clearly relieved. "Because I definitely want you to wear this again."

He reached down and gently helped her to remove the sweater, placing it reverently on the floor beside the bed. She watched with a smile on her face, reaching around behind her to undo the clasp on her bra.

Danny reached down to help her remove her bra, throwing it over his shoulder carelessly. He sat back on his heels to take in his wife's beauty. Her perfect breasts rising and falling with each breath. Her toned stomach still glistening with his kisses.

He leaned down to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He then kissed each of her cheeks, her nose, her chin. Finally, hovering just above her lips he looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Lindsay."

"I love you too, Danny," she replied, smiling up at him. She gently caressed his face with her fingers, running them down from his hairline to his chin. "Make love to me," she said as she pulled his face down to hers for what was going to be a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, I know it's horrible of me to leave you hanging like that. I really am a shameless tease. But hey, it worked for Lindsay! I only hope that there was enough smut in this chapter to keep you satisfied for a few days until I can update again.

As you may or may not know, I'm off to visit friends who live in the stone age and have no internet. I know! What are they, savages?!? So, I will not be updating until probably Tuesday or Wednesday next week - whenever I manage to make it back to civilization!!!

As always, please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews and comments. I hope you didn't miss me too much ;)

I am sorry for leaving you hanging at the end of the last chapter. I just really wanted to get something up before I abandoned you all for a few days, but I was just too tired to write anymore so I ended the chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger.

So now I solemnly swear that the teasing stops right here. The following chapter is full of love and tenderness and **Smut! Smut! Smut!** I owe you guys after you were all so patient. Thanks again, and enjoy! Don't forget to review or comment - I'm totally addicted to your reviews and I don't want to go into withdrawal :)

Danny and Lindsay belong to me, right? No? CBS? Oh. Must have been a dream...

* * *

Lindsay sighed and stretched lightly as the early morning sunshine roused her from her peaceful slumber. She rolled onto her back and groaned. It was too early to be awake already. Hadn't she only just fallen asleep? She turned her head to peak at the clock on her bedside table, the red digital display telling her that it was 7:52 am. Definitely too early to get up, especially since this was one of the very few times since Lucy had been born that there had been no little girl in the next room begging for her parents attention.

She turned her attention away from the clock, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to let her eyes get too adjusted to the light in the room. She wanted to close her eyes and fall back asleep. Unfortunately, her internal clock was set on Lucy time, which meant that even without the annoying blast from the clock beside her, her body was telling her to wake up.

She felt Danny move on the bed beside her and turned her head to look at him, still sleeping peacefully. His facial features were so relaxed and boyish in sleep. There was none of the steely glare of the hardened New York cop when he was sleeping next to her. There was only the delicate skin of his eyelids which fluttered occasionally as he dreamed, the way his soft lips were parted as he breathed slowly and deeply, and the worry lines which were sometimes evident around his eyes during the day seemed to magically evaporate when he was lost in the oblivion of his slumber.

He was so beautiful. Inside and out. Absolutely perfect to her. A loving smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she continued to cast her gaze over the sleeping man beside her, fighting hard to refrain from reaching out and caressing his face, memorizing his features with her fingers, as she had done the previous night.

She broke out into a radiant smile as she recalled the events of last night. She remembered how he had looked at her as he told her that he loved her. His bright blue eyes had been full of enduring tenderness and affection when she had told him that she loved him too. She remembered how his mouth had tasted when she had pulled him into a passionate kiss after asking him to make love to her.

She snuggled further into their downy comforter, closing her eyes and allowing her memories to flood over her.

His lips had been soft and delicate, and he pressed them gently to hers. She had immediately parted her lips to deepen the kiss and to allow him access to explore her own mouth with his tongue, which he had done eagerly. She had felt the familiar tingling that she got every time he kissed her, and she had moaned as his tongue sought out hers.

They had broken apart only when their mutual need for air had become too great, and Danny had continued to place gentle loving kisses at the corners of her mouth, then moved slowly down to her jaw, then her ear. Here he had spent a considerable amount of time, not only kissing her but whispering sweet nothings to her, reassuring her that she was the only one for him, his lover, his one and only, his soul mate.

As his mouth had been lavishing attention on her ear and her heartstrings, his hands had slowly made their way down to her naked breasts. He had cupped them tenderly, as if they were made of a rare and fragile substance, gently stroking the pads of his thumbs across her sensitive nipples. She had moved her hands, which had previously been tangled in the short hair at the nape of Danny's neck, down to his strong shoulders, then slipped them down onto his arms, holding onto his biceps and squeezing softly at each stroke across her sensitive peaks.

She had been so engrossed in the sensations Danny was causing on her breasts to realize that he had moved down from her ear and was trailing his tongue lightly down her neck, stopping momentarily to place an open-mouthed kiss to the hollow at the base of her throat. She knew that this was one of his favourite places on her body. He had told her once that he loved this particular area so much because of the fact that it was the half-way point between his two favourite parts of her - her mind and her heart.

As his mouth continued its journey downward, his right hand slowly began to caress its way down her flat stomach, tracing intricate designs on her skin with his fingertips. His mouth found her left nipple and he teased the area around the soft pink mound with flicks of his tongue and feather-light kisses. Then he took it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the sensitive area, sucking at the same time, causing a moan of delight to rise from Lindsay's throat. She felt him take her nipple between his teeth and gently bite down at the same time as the fingers on his left hand pinched and twisted the pink tip of her right breast, causing them both to harden into taught little nubs and sending shivers down Lindsay's spine.

Then, never one to do a half-assed job, Danny switched sides, methodically recreating the actions of his fingers and mouth on the opposite breast, causing Lindsay to arch into him in an attempt to bring her body even closer to his, feeling the warmth of arousal spreading out from her core as she ached for him to hurry up and take her.

Danny had eventually moved on, continuing to torture and tease her as she squirmed under his careful attention. His hands were everywhere, stroking her arms, her stomach, her chest, her hips.

He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her skirt and panties, slowly dragging them down her body until she was completely free. Once again, the cheerleader outfit was treated with the utmost care, as he placed the skirt gingerly on the floor while her panties were flung over his shoulder without a second thought.

As his lips concentrated on the area around her belly button, his right hand rested in the soft curls that started just above her sex. She could feel him dipping his tongue into her belly as his fingers gently combed through her delicate hairs. He dipped a finger into her waiting slit and groaned with unabashed desire when he had found her wet for him, his proof of her desire for their physical connection.

He ran his fingers along her slit, increasing the pressure with each pass until she felt that she would burn up from the need she felt for him to enter her. She grasped the flesh of his shoulders tightly, trying control herself, trying not to dig her nails in too deeply as she fought for control of her body.

"Danny," she had moaned between panting breaths, "please... I changed my mind... please... You're going too slow."

Danny had lifted his head from her belly and met her gaze, a triumphant smirk set across his face.

"I'm not going too slow," he said, clearly amused, "You're just going too fast, baby. You need to relax and enjoy."

"No, please Dan," she was begging now, "I just need you to be in me."

He smiled wickedly up at her. "Your wish is my command."

And with that he quickly inserted his index finger into her waiting opening.

"Oooohhhh!" she cried out. It was nothing like having Danny's full length inside of her, but it felt so good. "More, please Danny, more!"

He complied, inserting a second finger along with the first. Lindsay could not help but arch up into him as he began flicking his tongue into her belly button, matching the rhythm of his fingers as they pumped in and out of her. His thumb soon found its way to her clit as he stroked it while maintaining his rhythm.

She moaned and sighed, tossing her head back and forth on the bed, forgetting her earlier resolve to have control over her body as he continued his loving ministrations. She knew that the sound of her voice when he was pleasing her was his greatest aphrodisiac, and that the more sounds she made, the more creative he got.

"Dan, baby, please," she begged, "please, I need you. Oh God, please Danny!"

He removed his fingers and she had whimpered at the loss of his touch. He then readjusted his body so that the backs of her thighs were resting on his broad shoulders, and his arms curled up under her ass giving him leverage to press her lower body against him. He lowered his face to her mess of curls and inhaled deeply.

"Montana, you smell so good," he said, his voice dripping with the need to taste her.

She lifted her hips slightly and he pressed his face more firmly against her core.

"Oh my God... Danny!" she cried as she felt his tongue swipe the length of her slit. She shivered uncontrollably as he lifted his head to look at her, his lips gleaming with her wetness.

"Mmmmm. You taste even better than you smell, baby," he purred, licking his lips.

He then dove back down and she closed her eyes and let the sensations of his talented mouth drive her closer to the edge.

He nipped and sucked on her clit, catching the bud between his teeth and tugging gently, making her scream his name with exquisite pleasure. He kissed his way down to her waiting opening and stuck his tongue out to prod the area gently. Once again she arched herself up and pressed herself to his face, urging him to continue.

She could feel the tight coil in her abdomen was ready to snap, and she let him know.

"Danny, oh my God, baby! Please, more. More! Oh God, I'm so close!"

Danny had taken the hint and had removed one hand from supporting her backside and had inserted first one, then another finger into her while moving his mouth back up to pay attention to the tiny bundle that was her clit. As he sucked and nipped and pumped into her, she was overcome, screaming his name over and over again while he continued to

stimulate her until her muscles had stopped contracting around his fingers.

She lay on her back, panting heavily, her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the sensation of her body continuing to tingle slightly after her orgasm. She giggled as Danny continued to lap up her juices, determined not to miss a single drop. When it appeared he was satisfied with a job well done, she felt him shift slightly on top of her and she cracked an eye open to peer down at him. He was resting his chin on her belly, staring up at her, with his mouth still glistening with her own juices. His fingers stroked her sides, moving from her hips up to the sides of her breasts, then back down again.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered as a cheshire cat grin spread across his face. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Mmmmmmm," she sighed, "that was fantastic."

"I aim to please," he said, winking at her.

"You're such a good boy," she said teasingly, "now get yourself up here because I want a kiss."

Danny had complied willingly, and as he did so, she felt his hardness press against her. She took his face in her hands and licked his lips, tasting herself on him. The thought of what he had just done to her, and the memories still tingling on her skin got her aroused again instantly.

She pulled him to her and crashed her lips against his, shoving her tongue into his mouth eagerly. Her hands trailed down to his naked backside and squeezed, feeling his hardened length pressing against her belly, and he moaned in pleasured surprise at her roughness.

She pulled away suddenly.

"You're still wearing too many clothes, Messer," she purred, fingering the collar of his still buttoned, but now severely crumpled, work shirt. "I thought I told you a while ago to lose your shirt. Take it off and get on your back," she commanded him.

"Yes, ma'am," Danny said with a lopsided grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

He sat up and removed his shirt, exposing his entire body for her viewing pleasure. Danny was all lean muscle, not bulging out everywhere like some of the guys she saw at the gym, but just enough. Just enough for her to consider him the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and just enough for her to know she was safe with him when he held her in his strong arms.

After throwing his shirt haphazardly across the room, he moved from on top of her to the other side of the bed where he lay down, as instructed. As soon as he was settled, Lindsay had climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and pressing her warm wetness against the six-pack of his stomach.

She ran her fingers down his sculpted chest, stopping to flick and pinch his nipples, which caused him to hiss at the pleasure-filled pain.

"God, Montana," he moaned as she rocked gently back and forth on his stomach, "I need to be inside of you, babe, right now."

She smiled down at him, "Your wish is _my _command, baby," she said as she wiggled backwards on him until she felt the tip of his erection pressing against her entrance. She steadied herself by placing her hands on his stomach and plunged down, taking all of him into her all at once.

"Fuck!" Danny shouted into the room, "Oh my God! Baby, you're so fucking tight!"

At the same time Lindsay moaned with pleasure at finally, after all their teasing, being joined properly with the man of her dreams.

She waited for her body to adjust to his thickness inside of her. When she was satisfied, she began to rock back and forth, slowly at first, but she soon picked up the pace, knowing that by this time neither of them was going to last long.

Danny's hands had moved to her hips and guided her as she bounced up and down on top of him. She could see his eyes moving back and forth between watching his cock disappear inside of her and watching her breasts bounce in unison with her movements.

"Montana," he moaned, "Shit, I'm so close."

"I know baby," she said, her breathing ragged, "I know. Me too!"

She knew how much he liked to see her come before him, and how disappointed he had been in himself the very few times that he had been unable to hold back, so she began moving her hands toward her slick folds, aiming to help herself along. But Danny had seen what she was doing and grabbed her hand.

"You trying to put me out of a job?" he asked between heavy breaths.

"I thought you liked seeing me touch myself."

"I do, Linds," he reassured her. "It's so fucking hot when you do that for me. But right now only _I _get to touch you."

And with that, Danny rolled them over so that he was on top of her, grinning down at her again with the cheshire cat grin. He sat up and pulled himself out of her, causing her to cry out with the loss of the contact between them. He moved to the edge of the bed, draping his legs over the side and setting his feet on the floor.

"Come here," he said.

She crawled over the bed to where he sat.

"Stand up and turn around," he instructed her. She did as he requested and he pulled her in front of him, then he guided her down slowly and slid his erection into her once again, this time from behind and below. Her legs were spread wide as her knees rested on the outside of his thighs. It was a new angle for them, and immediately Lindsay began to eagerly grind herself into his groin.

"Easy, Montana!" he said, chuckling. "Give me your hands."

Trusting in him implicitly, she allowed Danny to take hold of both her hands. He lifted her arms above her head, bent at the elbows, then changed his grip so that he could clasp both of her hands in one of his. Lindsay moaned as she realized that he was immobilizing her, taking charge. Ensuring that she couldn't touch herself. God, she loved it when he took charge like that. To her there was nothing hotter than predatory, possessive, commanding Danny.

He placed gentle kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders. His free hand now traced down her body, stopping to squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples, and finally snaking its way down and disappearing between her thighs and finding her clit.

Danny continued to rock up into her, and she kept grinding down on him. She wondered why they had never tried this position before. It was so amazing! She rested her head back on his shoulder and he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"I love you sweetheart. So much," he whispered to her. "So much."

"Baby, oh my God, you're so deep," she moaned, "Harder, Danny! Harder, please."

"Tell me that you love me," he said. "Tell me, and I'll go harder and deeper. Please baby, tell me."

"Danny, I... Oh my God... I love you... I love you... Harder, please!"

Placing another soft kiss to her cheek, he complied, matching his hard thrusts with her downward pushes, perfecting their rhythm as they got accustomed to the new position. His fingers were furiously rubbing her clit and she could feel the tension building inside her, and it was becoming unbearable.

With one final flick of her clit, one final thrust from Danny, she let go. Stars appeared before her eyes and she could hear a far-away voice shouting Danny's name over and over again as she came. Her whole body tensed, her toes curled and her back arched dramatically as she had the most intense orgasm she could ever remember having. Her muscles inside were clenching and releasing as Danny continued to thrust up inside her, intent on his own release.

His fingers still worked her clit, more gently now. Not wanting to disappoint him after her own spectacular climax, she continued to grind down on him.

"Fuck, Lindsay," he grunted into her shoulder, "I'm so close."

Hearing the desperation in his voice, Lindsay shifted her position slightly, rocking from side to side instead of front to back.

"I love you, Danny. You're so amazing and I love you so much. Please come for me, baby," she whispered.

Apparently that was all he needed as she felt his entire body tense up. Lindsay's change in position had also sparked her own arousal once again. Still riding the high from her last orgasm, she was surprised to find herself on the verge of a second - her fourth of the night.

With one final, deep thrust, Danny finally fell over the edge, moaning her name repeatedly as he did so. At the sound of her name being called out by her lover, Lindsay let herself be washed away with a second orgasm in as many minutes.

They had sat there, motionless, for several minutes, attempting to catch their breaths. Danny had released her hands and wrapped his own arms around her waist, pressing her back into his strong chest, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

"Wow," was all Lindsay could say. She mentally kicked herself for her lack of originality.

"I know," Danny replied. "Wow is right."

She smiled. "I like this position a lot, but there's one problem, honey."

"What's that, baby?" he mumbled into her neck as he began placing soft kisses there.

"I like to watch you when you come for me, and I couldn't see your face."

Danny lifted his head and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "We'll have to get a mirror for in here," he said, a smile in his voice.

They had scooted back up the bed and held each other in a loving embrace, Lindsay's head resting on Danny's chest, her arm draped possessively across his stomach. He rubbed her back gently until she felt herself drifting off toward sleep.

"Danny?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Did you really like the whole cheerleader thing?"

He had turned his head to look at her, his eyebrows raised.

"You know i did, Montana," he said, kissing her forehead. "Thank you so much. And Linds?"

"Yeah, Danny?"

"You know I'll never 'oogle' any girl other than you, right?"

She giggled into his chest, then looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"Is that a promise?"

"I'm pretty sure it was in my wedding vows, actually," he said. "But in case you missed it, I hereby give you a 'no-oogling' guarantee."

She laughed again and nuzzled into his chest once more. They lay in each others arms, legs tangled togtether under the warm blanket, sleep quickly creeping up on them.

"I love you, Danny," she murmured sleepily.

"Love you too, Linds," he said before pressing a kiss to her temple and allowing himself to drift off as well.

Lindsay smiled to herself as her thoughts retuned to the present. She looked at Danny still resting peacefully next to her. Her memories of the previous night were still fresh in her mind, and she found that familiar warmth spreading through her again as she thought of the way he had tenderly worshipped her body, making her feel like the only woman in the world.

She turned so that her whole body was now facing him, deciding whether or not to reach out and disturb him. She didn't think he would mind being woken up for a little early morning action.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's not nice to stare, Montana?" Danny's voice was thick and rough and his accent heavy with sleep. "It's kind of creepy, actually. Do you mind?"

She smacked his arm playfully as a smile broke out on his face. He carefully opened his eyes, blinking until they adjusted to the sunlight filling the room. "What were you thinking about?" he asked knowingly.

She stroked his cheek with the backs of her fingers, then gently touched her index finger to the tip of his nose. "I was thinking about you," she said, "and how amazing you were last night."

"Well," he said beaming at her, "I try."

She moved her hand from his face to run it through his dirty blond hair, causing the little spikes from the night before, previously flattened by sleep, to stick up adorably all over his head once again.

"I was also thinking that while we have a rare morning without Lucy around, we should take advantage of it."

"Oh really?" he asked, his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face. "What did you have in mind?"

Lindsay grinned at him with a wicked glint in her eye. "Come here and I'll show you!"

As Danny reached out for her, she pulled the covers up over their heads. Their shrieks and giggles filled the apartment. Soon, the giggles gave way to the sounds of love; soft moans, gentle pleading, and cries of ecstasy when, in unison, they reached their climaxes.

The End

* * *

A/N: So? Thoughts?

I had so many people comment that they loved the flashbacks from the previous chapters and I thought that looking back on their night together as a flashback itself would be interesting. I chose to do it from Lindsay's perspective as I think that the character of Danny is an open book - he wears his heart on his sleeve, whereas Lindsay can be harder to read. Also, not to disclude any guys who may be reading this, but I thought that having an insight into how it would feel to have Danny Messer make love to you *sigh* would be something that any woman with a pulse could appreciate ;)

I hope that those of you who have seen this story through to the end have enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing. Thank you all once again from the bottom of my heart for reading this story, adding it to your favourites or story alerts, and most especially thank you for reviewing. I can't express how much your beautiful comments and support have meant to me. I will definitely continue to write and post as long as there are people out there willing to read and review. Now that I have a taste for it, I don't think I could stop right now even if I wanted to - which I don't!


End file.
